Introduction to the PBEM Game
Shadow Operations Introduction Starfleet Command authorized the formation of the Shadow Operations project, under the auspices of Starfleet Intelligence, shortly after the collapse of the treaty with the Klingon Empire around Stardate 49001 (Stardate 9610.01 in gaming time). Shadow Operations is a highly specialized, covert operations force designed to take on the most difficult espionage, counter-intelligence and anti-terrorism missions on behalf of the Federation. To carry out these assignments, Shadow Ops has been assigned several top secret spy ships and special equipment. The unit is commanded from its own Headquarters in Australia on Earth, until it was destroyed by a Jem'Hadar strike team. A new Headquarters has been established, where a training facility for recruits is also maintained. Operatives are recruited from the ranks of Starfleet and the Intelligence bureau, as well as right out of Starfleet Academy. In addition to completion of Starfleet Academy (or the enlisted corp program), recruits must also complete a month of training at the Australia camp. There, recruits are trained in intelligence gathering, counter terrorism, counter espionage and small unit tactics. Description The Star Trek: Shadow Operations Play By Email (PBEM) simulation game takes place in the 24th century, currently running a few years after the events in Star Trek: Nemesis. The game revolves around a highly specialized branch of Starfleet Intelligence called Shadow Operations. This new branch is a special forces/intelligence gathering/counter terrorism unit developed by Starfleet to deal with growing tensions between the Federation and its neighbors. The player characters begin as recent graduates of Starfleet Academy who have volunteered for the Shadow Ops program. They will go right from the academy to the Shadow Ops training school at an undisclosed location. There they will complete several training assignments before being posted to their first assignment as Shadow operatives. Assignments will be to a specialized Starfleet ship designed for spying and covert operations, or to a space station somewhere near Klingon space from which covert missions will be launched, and there may even be some individual missions for one or two characters to undertake. Characters can be of any Federation race featured on Star Trek, the most well-known being Humans, Vulcans, Betazoids, Andorians, Bolians, Trill or Bajoran. Some players may also chose to play offbeat characters like Klingons, Romulans or Cardassians. How the game works The Game Master (GM) will set up the missions and guide them along, but it will really be the players who develop the story of each sim through their postings to the group. When you post a response you are basically telling what your character is doing, what he or she is thinking, how they are interacting with other players or NPCS (non-player characters). Also, when posting, players are encouraged to expand on the story begun by the GM and the other players. Keep in mind that you can interact with the other players in your posts, but please don't make major decisions for your fellow players -- but you are welcome to give the game plot twists or add elements to the ongoing story. Once all characters have posted, the GM will collect the posts, develop them into one larger post which is edited to flow from one player to the next, then post the collective response to all players. Players are urged to write as much as possible -- preferably once a day, but no less than once a week so you don't fall behind. Frequency of posts All Shadow Ops games are designed for frequent player input. Most players will post an average of 2-3 times a week. However, this figure may be unrealistic to those who have a great number of "real life" responsibilities, so players are only required to post ONCE a week (though you may post as many times as you'd like...this is only a minimum guideline). Any player who does not write for a period of two weeks (14 days), without explanation, will be sent a message reminding them of the once a week requirement. If there is no reply after two more weeks, that character will be removed from the game. Removed characters will be dropped from the storyline at the first possible opportunity (i.e. transfered to a desk job, sent on a solo mission, etc.) and will be kept in a reserve file for six months. If the player does not return or state his/her intentions within those six months, the player becomes the property of the GM and is either purged from the game or they become an NPC (non-player character). If you are going to be on vacation, tied up with business, studying for exams, without a computer, or are simply unable to post because of "real life" commitments, please send me an e-mail indicating this and I will waive this rule (though I only need an explanation if you aren't going to post for a week or longer, you don't need to if you're only going to be away a day or two). This is not meant to be a strongarm tactic, harassment or any other form of pressure...but there are too many players who go weeks and sometimes months without writing a single word. You are simply taking up a position I could fill with someone else who wants to play when you do this. Please, if for no other reason, follow this rule as a courtesy to myself and the other players. Final Thoughts This is the game in a nutshell, forthcoming posts if you're interested will provide more details about the world of Shadow Ops and on how to play the game. Many of the rules for this game will develop as we move along, since to me the most important aspect of playing is having fun! Some rules will be necessary as we progress to keep the game in line, but too many rules would only serve to bog down the game. Two rules I will ask all players to observe is: 1.) Don't make major decisions for other players in your posts; and 2.) No vulgarity ('hell' or 'damn' is OK, but no four-letter words please) or graphic sexual content will be permitted in the posts. Your GM is not easily offended, but keep the other players in mind when posting. Contact The Game Masters can be contacted at shadowopsgm@gmail.com.